While applications providing remote access to computing devices are useful applications, such remote access applications do not adequately provide access in shared computing environments. The flow of information available at a remote access point may be interrupted when switching between sessions. It would be highly desirable if the flow of information to the remote access point was not interrupted when switching between sessions, thereby providing seamless remote access. In addition, it would be desirable for other remote access points to be able to seamlessly access the same session information. For a better understanding of the aforementioned aspects of the invention as well as additional aspects and embodiments thereof, reference should be made to the Detailed Description of Embodiments below, in conjunction with the following drawings, in which like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the figures.